


101 Ways to Make Park Chanyeol Fall in Love with You

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Freeform, High School, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, attempted comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 101 Ways to Make Park Chanyeol Fall in Love with YouA self-help book by Byun Baekhyun.





	1. Unexpected

"Mom, for the last time, I'm going to be okay. I'm already 16, geez! I'm pretty sure I can get my ass to school just fine." Baekhyun sighed. His mother can be a bit overbearing sometimes. 

"We are not going to talk about your ass while eating Baekhyun. Watch your mouth." His father said in all seriousness, looking up at him. 

"That's not the point, Dad. I'm not even talking about my as-" 

His father held up his right hand then, "Stop right there young man, you were gonna drop the _ a_ word again." 

His mother came from the kitchen, setting down a plate of freshly baked cookies. He was about to reach for one when his hand was swatted away by his mother, "No cookies for you unless you agree to let me take you to school, sweetheart." 

Baekhyun pouted and slumped in his seat, "Why are you guys doing this to me?" He pointed to himself dramatically and looked around the table. 

Baekbeom raised one eye brow at him when their eyes met, "I'm not even talking."

"Exactly, hyung. Why aren't you talking and defending my honor as a 16 year old guy who doesn't need or want his mother to take his ass, sorry Dad, take himself to school just fine?" he whined, he was not going to lose this battle, it was his dignity on the line. _But the cookies smell so damn fine. Ugh. _

Chuckling, Baekbeom stood up from his seat and ruffled his hair, "There's nothing wrong with mom taking you to school, Baekhyun. You're being such a baby. Anyway, I'm going Mom, Dad. I'll see you later." He watched helplessly as his older brother walked to the door. 

"Heh. There goes your saviour, young man. Whata are you gonna do now?" His father was now grinning. His face definitely says "Loser." 

He looked at the cookies again. Damn it all. 

His mother might have sensed his weakening resolve and she just happens to know how to completely, and utterly destroy him with just 6 words, "I'll make you your favorite later." and then she winked. 

He didn't really stand a chance against that. His mother's Strawberry Cheesecake is the bane of his very existence. He sighed in defeat, "Fine! But only for today mom. God. This is going to be embarrassing."

It was as if taking his 16 year old son to the school is not embarrassing enough, his mother just to give him a peck in the cheek in front of the school where a few students were giving them a judgmental stare. "Mom can I go now?"

His mother just smiled at him and cupped his face with her hands, "You will always be my baby. I just can't believe how much you've grown."

Baekhyun can feel his blush creeping up his neck, "I know mom you always tell me that. Now I'm going to be late."

"Okay. I'll be going now, should I pick you up-"

He quickly interrupted before she can finish her sentence, "That's not necessary! I'll just take the bus!" And within the next second he was already walking away from his mother but he just couldn't resist looking back. No matter how overbearing she can get, she's still the best in the world. "I'll see you later at home. Love you!" 

It was a good thing that his professor hasn't arrived yet when he entered his Chemistry class. It was 10:02 am. He was late. He scanned the room to look for an available seat. Unfortunately for him, the empty ones are at the front. _Great. _He decided to seat at the empty row. Soon after, the professor arrived and just introduced himself before proceeding to discuss the requirements for the subject. Baekhyun sighed. 

It was going to be a long day. 

Surprisingly, the day went by in a blur and classes were finally over. But still, they were boring. What did Baekbeom say about high school again? Fun? Tsk. If this was his idea of fun, Baekhyun might have to think of ways to convince his father about kicking Baekbeom out of their household. _Fun my ass. _He got up and packed his belongings, and headed to the door. His home is just a 15 minute ride from school and while contemplating whether he would take the bus or just walk home, he received a text from Jongdae.

JongShitDae  
[15:03] Baek, I finally got us a ticket to The 1975! 

You  
[15:03] Nice! I should rename ur contact name to JongNiceDae

JongShitDae  
[15:04] U ungrateful piece of shit

You  
[15:05] U love me tho

JongShitDae  
[15:06] Fuck off BAEKKIEBOO

Chuckling to himself, he put his phone back in his pocket and decided to walk home since it was still early and the whether was quite nice. He enjoyed times like this - just walking, watching his surroundings and feeling the remnants of summer in the autumn breeze. He was thinking about his mother's promise of a strawberry shortcake and can feel his mouth salivating. But what got him even more excited is thinking about what he would do while eating. Maybe watch a movie, or play a game or two. He was still deciding when he caught a glimpse of JunM's Play Things - his favorite comic shop. He decided to check the store and see if they have new games that he could buy. He was about to enter the shop when he heard some noise in the alley right beside the shop. He was about to ignore it but this time, there was a voice and it sounded angry, "Who the fuck do you think you are now huh?" followed by a shattering of glass._ Holy fuck. What if they're holdapers? Murderers? _Baekhyun was having an internal conflict whether to help or run for safety, when he heard another shout, "Fucking beat the shit out him!" and that's when Baekhyun decided to fuck it.

Instead of heading to safety, he maneuvered and was sprinting towards the alley but in light, careful steps. When he finally turned, he saw huge and bulky guys (thugs, definitely thugs) surrounding another guy in the same school uniform as he is with his back pressed against the wall. _A schoolmate? _He felt another wave of panic when one of the thugs raised a hand, probably to punch the guy in the uniform so on impulse, he just did whatever came to his mind first. Sometimes, he just really hate himself for being too reckless. 

"Yah! Baekbeom! I was looking for you everywhere!" He shouted and hoped to god they didn't hear the panic in his voice. All 4 of them looked at him with confusion in their faces, and he took that as an opportunity to walk quickly towards them while devising his stupid plan, "Mom is waiting you idiot, she's just parked around the corner!"

When he reached them, he quickly grabbed his schoolmate by the hand and said as loud as he could, "Excuse me sirs, me and my brother are running late, so if you'll excuse us. Come on, Baekbeom." and he dragged his schoolmate and tried to walk out calmly when the thugs seem to have realized what was happening.

"You little shit! That guy's name is not Baekbeom!"  
"You come back here Park!"  
"Fucking midget! Get them!"

Baekhyun took that as a cue to run for his life, still dragging his schoolmate out of that alley and into the main street. "Holy shit. Holy shit! Excuse me! Excuse us!" 

"Stop right there you little shit!" shouted one of the thugs. 

"No shit! I don't wanna die!"

He kept running while navigating through the busy streets and thinking where he would have to hide, somehow forgetting about his schoolmate. He can only think about safety because Lord knows what those thugs could do. He kept running until he was panting and a little out of breath when he suddenly heard a voice behind him. 

"I'm not Baekbeom." 

Baekhyun almost laughed. _Almost. _If it weren't for the fact that 3 thugs were chasing after them.

"I know, stupid! I was trying to help!" 

"But I-" the guy sounded tired. 

"Just a little more! There's a convenience store near and I know the owner! We'll be safe! " Hoping to somehow ease the guy because if the same thing will happen to him, he would really be scared.

When he saw the convenience store, he turned his head to look around and thankfully, the thugs were no longer following them. But still it was better to be safe than sorry, so he stopped when they were right in front of the store. He finally let go of the guy's hand and turned to look at him and ask him if he was alright. 

To say he was shocked was an understatement. Having a proper look at the guy's face, he felt even more breathless. The guy was inceridbly tall. Baekhyun barely reached his shoulder and he had to look up to see the guy's face. He was fucking handsome. He looked like he just came from the gym - face dripping with sweat, mouth slightly agape as he tried to catch his breath, and he was looking at Baekhyun with such intensity that he felt his legs getting wobbly. Baekhyun knows this is an inappropriate time for thinking about how one could have a lips that red, or ears that huge but adorable, definitely adorable, or hair that looks so fucking soft when he was cut off from his reverie.

"I don't even know you. Why'd you drag me here?"

Baekhyun was taken a back. Was this guy stupid? He hoped not, because that would totally be a major turn off.

"Well, I don't know about you but it definitely looked like you needed help."

Baekhyun had to step back when the guy straightened up. He looked annoyed, "I don't need your help. I could've handled the situation myself." 

Unbelievable. Baekhyun couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. He risked his life to save this stranger and this is what he gets in return?

"Are you fucking kidding me? I tried to save your ass back there! If anything, you should be thanking me!"

The guy just glared at Baekhyun and turned around to leave. He already walked a few steps before he turned his head and looked at Baekhyun coldly, "There was nothing to be thankful for. I didn't ask for your fucking help." then he was walking again.

Baekhyun was full on gaping now. He cannot believe his ears. Just a few seconds ago he was just running and thinking of getting the guy into safety. He quickly recovered from the initial shock and now he was just angry and frustrated. The guy was just a pretty face, his attitude was definitely garbage.

"I should have left you to die, you ungrateful moron!" He shouted as loud as he can to make sure the guy will hear him, but even if he did he made no sign of showing it as he just continued walking away from Baekhyun. Baekhyun was tempted to run after him just to give him a piece of his mind, when he decided against it because he was really tired. Besides, he has a feeling that they would see each other again in the campus. He took one last look at the <strike>handsome</strike>, stupid guy and went the opposite way to head home. 

What a wonderful fucking day.


	2. Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I've been daydreaming of PCY in a Dobok, and a black belt around his waist that he may, or may not use in the future for... other purposes. *wink wink*

Second day of class was just the same as yesterday - extremely boring. Just 10 minutes into the discussion and sleep was already catching up to Beakhyun. This morning it was particularly hard for him to get up because he may or may not have spent the night playing League of Legends. He was stressed, thanks to a certain someone. His way of de-stressing is playing, and now he was suffering the consequences. Idiot. He was so close to dozing off when the door suddenly opened, and Principal Ahn came through with a very familiar looking guy in tow.

_Holy shit. _

It was the rude guy from yesterday. 

_Holy mother of zeus. _

He straightened up in his seat, all of a sudden his senses were high on alert. He thought a coincidence like this exists only in chick flicks, but that's definitely not the case. How cliché. He was feeling nervous and no, he'd like to think it's not because of the ridiculously <strike>handsome</strike>, (he needs to stop saying it) annoying guy that was now staring back at him with the same intensity like he did yesterday, and despite already being seated, he felt like his knees were about to give out. _Jesus Christ. _

His heart was beating really fucking fast but well, he was not about to back down this staring contest. In his mind he was already cursing the guy, calling him names when his thoughts were interrupted by some girls giggling and squealing behind him like they were fucking kindergartens. 

He turned around to glare at them, challenging them to make another noise. Needless to say, they got the message clearly. He turned his attention back to the front, where the guy is now standing beside Pricipal Ahn, looking like he was bored out of his mind. For some unknown reasons, Baekhyun wanted their eyes to meet again. 

"Good morning everyone! Professor. I apologize for my sudden arrival, I just wanted to accompany Mr. Park to his first class." and he gestured towards Mr. Park. "It is a privilege to have him as a student in our school, so let's all welcome him!" Then almost everybody fucking clapped. 

Baekhyun blinked at that. Just who the hell is this guy anyway? His question was unintentionally answered when the principal spoke again.

"As you all know, this year's Summer Youth Olympic Games was held in our country which is an honor for us. But it doesn't stop there - Park Chanyeol here just brought another honor to our country when he won the gold for the Taekwondo tournament this year! Let us all take this as an inspiration, and together, we will do better and bring honor to our country as well!" 

Baekhyun pinched his nose to suppress the laugh threatening to escape his lips. Principal Ahn was ridiculous. That was officially the cringiest speech he's ever heard his whole life. _Pfft, inspiration just because he bagged the gold at- wait, what? What? What gold?! _

Replaying what the principal had just said in his mind, Baekhyun never thought it possible for his eyes to go wider but somehow they did. He even felt like they were bulging out of their sockets when the realization of yesterday's event finally dawned on him. Taekwondo? So that must be the reason why the guy, or Park Chanyeol, said that he could have handled the situation on his own. Why didn't Baekhyun know this guy? He wasn't living under a rock, though he didn't care that much about telivision either. Now he wished he did. Baekhyun inwardly groaned, he can feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. As if sensing his distress, Park Chanyeol looked at him again, and smirked like he knew what Baekhyun was thinking. If there's a visual representation for the phrase 'I told you so', this was definitely it - Park Chanyeol with his arched eyebrow and deprecating smirk. _Fuck_. This time, Baekhyun relented. He looked down and prayed to Hades for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He is nowhere near Persephone, but right now he wants nothing more than to disappear from the face of the planet. 

"Professor Lee, I'll leave everything to your capable hands." he heard the principal say. 

"No worries, Sir. We'll take care of Mr. Park." 

_Like hell I would. _

When Principal Ahn left the room, Professor Lee ushered Park Chanyeol to take a seat in one of the vacant seats. 

"Seat wherever you like Park, we will just sort out the seating arrangement on Friday." 

"Thank you Sir."

Baekhyun doesn't remember his voice being that deep. He knew it was kind of deep when he heard it yesterday, but not like _deep_ deep, like he just fucking woke up. What do they call that again? Bedroom voice? Baekhyun shuddered. Even to himself, he sounded like a pervert. Stop thinking about him, idiot. He waited until he's sure that Park Chanyeol already passed by where he is seated before he lifted his gaze. 

What now? Should he try to initiate a conversation? Be the bigger person and apologise? _Wait, no! Get a grip of yourself, Byun. You didn't do anything wrong, how are you supposed to know that the guy is basically the Karate Kid in real life? So no, apologising is out of the picture. _

Option number 3 then. 

Forget the whole fiasco. Pretend like Karate Kid did not exist. 

Simple. Right? 

  
  
  


It wasn't. 

  
  
  
  


"I swear he has this really, really huge ears, and they look stupid, mind you. And he supposedly won a gold? So what? It's not like he invented the fucking cure for cancer!? Do you get me, Dae? And why the fuck do they call this shit a burrito when it's all just corn tortilla? This sucks! Big time!" Baekhyun ranted, not really caring about his surroundings. It was lunch time, he was at the cafeteria with Jongdae - his best friend of 10 years. 

Jongdae snorted, "You do realize that you're not making any sense right now Baek? I don't even know who you're talking about. Damn. I should have eaten lunch together with my new found best friend."

Baekhyun turned his head sharply to look at Jongdae, "Yeah, right. Good luck in finding someone as understanding and as loving as me."

"Loving? You? Where the hell did that come from Byun?"

"I'll have you know that I have a list of admi-"

Baekhyun was not able to finish what he was about to say because just then, Karate Kid entered the cafeteria looking like a freaking supermodel walking down a runway. _Why does he have to look so good? And why do I find him attractive? What's the matter with me?_

"Earth to Baekhyun. Hello?!" Jongdae prompted.

Baekhyun feels the blush creeping up to his cheeks yet again. He averted his gaze and focused on eating his lunch. 

"Shut up. Don't talk to me." 

Jongdae have noticed the sudden change in his behavior, "Excuse me? Why are you being a diva suddenly?" 

Karate Kid was getting closer, as he can see from the corner of his eyes, "I'm not, just shut it Dae." 

"Fine! Fine. Next time I'm no- holy shit who is that _fine _specimen?!"

Baekhyun stopped chewing because he definitely knows who Jongdae is talking about, "What?"

"Tall, round eyes, really really huge ears that looks stupid, but nonetheless cute." Jongdae replied, "Is that the Karate Kid you've been talking about?!" Jongdae's voice was laced with disbelief.

Baekhyun immediately sees _red_. He knows Jongdae; any second now and he's going to do something stupid that most of the time gets him in trouble, "Don't do anything stupid Kim Jongdae!" He hissed.

Now if Baekhyun was looking, he would have seen the mischievous glint in Jongdae's eyes, "Sure, sure." 

Baekhyun didn't realize he was holding his breath. At least Jongdae was cooperating, for now. He took another glance at Karate Kid who was now sitting 5 tables away from him. He wasn't eating, he was just staring at his food, and he was alone. He looked... lonely? But it wasn't long before Kim Nana (read: a certified bitch), made her way to Karate Kid. She took the seat right beside Karate Kid and though he was obviously surprised at first, he was able to morph his expression back to nonchalance. Baekhyun doesn't know why, but he felt giddy with the fact that Karate Kid didn't so much care about Nana. _Just why? _

"You're staring." Jongdae mused beside him. 

Crap. He forgot about Jongdae. Baekhyun looked away, "I was not." 

"You were." 

"I was not."

"You definitely were. You looked like the emoji with heart eyes. Disgusting." 

"I wasn't staring! Why would I stare?!" 

Jongdae was laughing now, "Damn this is fun! You like Karate Kid, don't you? No no, don't you even try to deny it - you're obvious as fuck. Admit it! If you don't, I'm gonna go march up to him and tell him you find him attractive." 

Baekhyun gasped. He's known Jongdae since they were in elementary. He knows an empty threat versus a real one. This was definitely the latter. He was about to answer, when Jongdae suddenly yelled, "Hey Karate Kid!"

Baekhyun felt his blood run cold. 

"Hey! Here. Here!" 

_Hades, now's the time to open up the ground and swallow me. I'm willing to replace Charon as your ferryman. Oh god oh god he's coming. Holy shit!_

"What the hell did you just call me?" Karate Kid's voice was almost a whisper, but Baekhyun knows its anything but calm. 

But Jongdae was fucking fearless, "Oh, that. Karate Kid. From Jackie Chan's movie. Have you seen it? It was about this kid who was bullied but then he learned Karate and kicked ass in the end. It's a good movie. "

Baekhyun heard Karate Kid taking a deep breath, "Are you making fun of me?"

"No, I wasn't! It's just that I didn't know your name. Baekhyun here," Baekhyun flinched, "never or forgot to mention it." 

If one could die from embarrassment, the Byuns would probably mourn for him right about now. He looked up and was met with Karate Kid's piercing gaze.

"And why would _Baekhyun here,_ talk about me?" That smirk again. 

Jongdae, the traitor that he was, was too eager to answer, "Oh, that's because he-" 

"I'm your number 1 fan!" Baekhyun yelled the first thing that came to his mind before Jongdae can finish his sentence. And it was just then that he noticed the cafeteria has gone silent as the students are now busy watching the scene unfolding before them. 

Jongdae was shaking beside him and he was sure it was from laughter, "Yeah, he's your number 1 fan alright. And he likes you-" 

_God damn it Jongdae!_ "I'd like to get your autograph please!!" 

Not being able to hold it inside, Jongdae guffawed at Baekhyun's misfortune. He's sure that by now he probably look like a fucking tomato. 

And Karate Kid just stood there, taken a back by Baekhyun's outburst. Then silently, he opened his bag and grabbed what looked like a sharpie, grabbed Baekhyun's left hand and fucking signed in his forearm. 

"There's your autograph, _my number 1 fan." _

Baekhyun looked at his forearm, and he knew he was a goner. He'll have to change his name, change school, might even get a plastic surgery, anything just to get away from here. 

Karate Kid walked out of the cafeteria and Jongdae was still laughing his ass off, but Baekhyun couldn't care less as he's still thinking of any plans to escape Karate Kid because his autograph says - 

  
  
  
  


"You're dead. Love, Karate Kid"


	3. Hows and Whys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most serious I've been when it comes to writing. I have a lot of ideas and stories I want to share, I just don't know how to translate them into words because English is not my first language.
> 
> I know I'm going to make a lot of mistakes as I continue to write this story, but I just want to say thank you for giving this story a chance. ♡

It's been a week since the 'autograph accident' as Jongdae likes to call it and yes, he's still number 1 in Baekhyun's shit list. He's also the reason why they are now eating their lunch outside, away from the prying eyes of many who have witnessed his doom last week in the cafeteria. 

Beside him, Jongdae was way too happy munching on his food, it added to Baekhyun's growing irritation. How can he be so happy when Baekhyun was miserable? He really wanted to punch Jongdae in the face and evict him out of his life but it was just not possible. 

"You know I hate you, right?" Baekhyun grunted. 

Jongdae, who obviously didn't give a shit, just continued eating, "You're not the only one, Byun. And for the record, it was you who made a complete fool out of yourself last week. L-O-L."

Only Jongdae would literally spell out LOL. Baekhyun was seething inside, "How the hell is that my fault?! I hate you and your guts!!" Baekhyun spat and Jongdae's got the nerve to roll his eyes. 

"You've been telling me that since we were like, in 5th grade, and I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been trying to dump your lame ass since we were in 6th."

"My ass is not lame. If you want to talk about being lame, that’s all you. Remember that time when you tripped and fell face first in front of Kim Minseok?"

Jongdae huffed, "That was a long time ago! And that was the beginning of our friendship!" He looked at Baekhyun then, as if scrutinising him, "Unlike someone that I know. 'I'm your biggest fan!', seriously Baek? That was the best that you can do? Fucking gross." 

Baekhyun had to wince at that, it was true. Memories of what happened last week is still haunting him like his old and scary teacher back in kindergarten - Mrs. Bona. He shivered, "What was I supposed to do then? You were about to blurt out that I like him even if I don't."

"I may be a straight C student Byun Baekhyun, but I'm no fool when it comes to romance. Your eyes follow him everywhere. You never stop talking about him. And that one time he glared at you, you actually blushed, and when he-" 

"Hold up! Nothing about what you're saying is true!" Baekhyun cried out. 

Jongdae grinned, "Do you want to know one of the most common symptoms of liking someone?" 

Baekhyun knows where the conversation is going but despite himself, he still asked, "What?" 

"Denying that you like that someone." Jongdae deadpanned. 

He knew it. Baekhyun was speechless for a moment, pondering what he just heard, until he caught sight of Jongdae and his mischievous smirk.

"Wow, you almost got me there, you donkey. Bravo."

"You mock me now, but believe me, you'll thank me later. Let Master Jongdae teach you the ways of love!" 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose and pretended to gag, "Love is for the weak! Look at my old man." Baekhyun shook his head. "Poor sap. He can never resist my mom and he's never won an argument against her. Not even once."

Jongdae just smiled softly at him, "There are different ways of showing love, Baek."

"And I don't care about any of them, thank you very much."

Jongdae was about to respond when the bell rang, indicating that their lunch is over, "This conversation is not yet over. I'll see you later." 

Saved by the bell. _Phew._

"I want each and everyone of you to prepare a poem and read it out loud for our next meeting. Any poem will do, I'll even accept Robert Frost's The Road Not Taken, long as you have something to present."

Baekhyun tried to stifle his yawn for the nth time during that day. So far, Professor Lee has done a good job in teaching, but sometimes he was just overzealous it was almost laughable. 

"We still have about.. 40 minutes left. You can go to the library and start searching." He glanced at his wristwatch and dismissed them with a wave of his hand. 

While most of his classmates are too happy because for them library means free time, Baekhyun is not. He has yet to find someone he can be comfortable with, which is totally Jongdae's fault for enrolling a bit late. Sure he was friendly and can get along really well with other people if he wanted to, but people tend to get easily intimated once they get to know him on a whole other level. Like Jongdae level. Sometimes he couldn't help but think that maybe Jongdae was telling the truth when he said that he's the only one who can tolerate him. Not like it matters, though. 

He stood up from his seat and quietly made his way to the door. When he arrived, the library was brimming with students so he quickly went to the Literary section and grabbed random books about poetry, then he went to seat at one of the empty tables at the back. 

He opened one book with the hope of finding something right away so he can call it a day. He was flipping page after page with urgency, when someone unceremoniously sat across him. He was ready to snap for the lack of courtesy, but the words he was about to say died down his throat when he looked up and locked gazes with none other than Karate Kid. _God damn it! Of course it had to be him. Is it payback time? _ He braced himself for what he knew was about to come, but to his surprise, Karate Kid just pulled out his phone and plugged his earphones, efficiently ending a conversation that hasn't even started. If that wasn't enough indication, he crouched until his head was leaning sideways in his arms on the table. 

_What? Just what? _Baekhyun couldn't believe what was happening. Why is he seating here? He looked around, there's still an empty table at the opposite side of where they are seating. So why is he here? _Nevermind that, you fool. At least he's not roasting you like a barbeque. _

Baekhyun spent minutes trying to focus in finding a poem, but he just couldn't help but sneak a glance at Karate Kid. He has his eyes closed and he's probably asleep already. _Or is he? _One might say Byun Baekhyun has a death wish for what he's about to do, but to hell with it all, he's always been reckless. He took out his notebook, tore a little piece of paper, crumpled it into a teeny tiny ball, and threw it towards Karate Kid that it landed in his face. He held his breath for what felt like a whole minute, but Karate Kid didn't move. Good. He took the chance to get a good look at Karate Kid's face. 

And it still doesn't make any sense. He's seen plenty of handsome guys before - there's Kim Jongin from junior high, Kim Minseok from Class C (Jongdae's long time crush), and the chinese guy that works part time in Junmyeon ahjussi's store. Even Junmyeon ahjussi is handsome. But _Park Chanyeol_, there's just something about him that makes Baekhyun feel all sorts of things, and he can't figure out what that something is. Maybe it has something to do with the way he smiles at his phone when he thinks nobody is looking, or the way his eyes crinkle when he laughs at whatever Oh Sehun's telling him, or when he walks around with that smug attitude that doesn't make him any less attractive. Or maybe it's because seeing him now in this state; he looks so beautiful with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, his skin so smooth, and Baekhyun just noticed now but his eyelashes were full and long too. He didn't look like an athlete, not at all. And if Baekhyun didn't know before (or pretends not to), he definitely knew now that no matter how much he denies it, he's attracted to the guy. 

Baekhyun heaved a sigh. He's been trying to avoid Karate Kid but it proved to be a hard task, especially since they share the same class. There were times when their eyes would meet, or they would pass by each other in the hallways, the classroom, or even in the library, and Baekhyun expected the worst after what happened. As it turns out, he readied himself for nothing. Karate Kid paid him no attention, and that leads him back to his question of why Park Chanyeol suddenly chose to seat with him. 

"You know, you would have been able to do your work if you stop staring." 

Baekhyun gasped and almost fell out of his seat. _Holy shit! _"I- I wasn't staring!" He almost shouted. 

Park Chanyeol sat up straight then, and the look he's giving Baekhyun is downright mocking, "Really?" 

_God damn it brain, cooperate with me! Think of something!_

When Baekhyun failed to answer right away, Park Chanyeol smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, "Well?" 

Baekhyun tried to come with a valid excuse, but Park Chanyeol's _sexy as fuck_ smirk was so not helping. He gave up thinking and lamely retorted, "Why are you seating here anyway?" 

Park Chanyeol frowned at that, "Because I wanted to sleep and thought you wouldn't have the guts to talk to me after what happened last week. Guess I was wrong." 

Baekhyun was aghast. Seriously? "What the hell? I wasn't even talking to you! It was you who spoke first!" 

"Because you _were_ staring."

"How do you even know that?"

"I just do."

"But you're supposed to be sleeping!"

"So you admit it then." 

"Admit what?!" 

"That you were staring, Byun." 

Baekhyun felt like he was losing this battle, "I was just- I was- I was just looking at your ears! They're big!" Baekhyun stuttered. Fuck. 

Park Chanyeol grinned, like he got the answer he was looking for, "Yeah? What else did you notice?" 

"Oh. Oh. Um, your eyelashes are long, they're very pretty, and your lips are so red, they look so kissa-" Baekhyun stopped and felt like someone poured ice cold water over him. 

_No no no no. _

_Did I just?_

_Hell to the fucking no!!!!!!_

Baekhyun's sure now that there's definitely something wrong with his head, there's definitely a wire that has malfunctioned somewhere inside because of what he just did. I can't believe you fell for that! Baekhyun never thought it possible for a person to be that stupid, he proved himself wrong. _God damn it!_

"You were saying?" Park Chanyeol looked so fucking smug that Baekhyun wanted to die of embarrassment. 

He stood up and rushed out of the library before Park Chanyeol can say anything else. He reached for his phone and sent an SOS to Jongdae. 

He was screwed. 

  
  
  


So fucking screwed.


	4. Definites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, please expect _lots and lots_ of _clichés_ because I am a sucker for them. (•¯ ∀ ¯•)

That evening, when he was done with all of his assignments and found a really nice poem for his English class, he finally got a reply from Jongdae. 

JongShitDae  
[21:29] WAT did u do

JongShitDae  
[21:29] oh my god

JongShitDae  
[21:30] u did not confess did u

Baekhyun snorted at the sudden influx of messages from his best friend, who, if he may add, was MIA when he needed him the most. 

You  
[21:32] where were u i needed u earlier 

JongShitDae  
[21:32] that bad? 

If only Jongdae knew. He let out a frustrated sigh. Telling Jongdae what happened earlier was the same as admitting that he was right all along - that Baekhyun was indeed attracted to Park Chanyeol. _I wanna die. _

JongShitDae  
[21:35] heeeeeeey answer me

Baekhyun was contemplating whether he would tell Jongdae or not when he heard a knock, "Yes?" He called out. 

Baekbeom's head peeked from the door, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

Baekhyun decided he's going to tell Jongdae later, before turning to his brother, "Yeah, sure. Come in hyung."

He scoot over to make room for Baekbeom, who sat at the corner of his bed and asked, "How's school?" 

_Well. Aside from the fact that I'm attracted to a guy, not just any guy, probably the most popular guy in school right now, I also happen to have made a fool of myself in front of him, so.._ "It's fine, hyung. I quite enjoy it." Smooth. Baekhyun gave him a small smile. 

Baekbeom smiled in return, "That's good to hear. It's just the start of the school year, so I assume you're not too busy?" 

"No. Why are you asking?" Baekhyun probed. Baekbeom either has something really important to tell him or he wants something if he's stalling like this. Baekhyun should have known what is was - Baekbeom was sporting the same smile he himself does when he wants something. 

Baekbeom was beaming at him now, "I have a favor to ask, if you don't mind." 

"Ugh. I thought so. No, hyung. I'm not going to check a bunch of test papers." Baekhyun grumbled, remembering last summer when Baekbeom asked him to check hundreds of test papers in exchange for the new God of War. Life is unfair that way. 

Baekbeom shook his head, "No. No checking of test papers, I know you hate that. I just really need your help with my students this year." 

Baekhyun was skeptical, "About what, exactly?" 

"As you know, every year we have this recital and th-" 

He stopped Baekbeom before he can finish, "No. I don't want to sing and I don't want to play the piano. Period." There's no way he will perform in front of a crowd. 

"Baek, listen to me first." Baekbeom argued, "I won't ask you to sing or play the piano, I just need you to teach my students while we're looking for a new instructor because Mr. Kang just handed his resignation earlier today. You know Mr. Kang right? He taught you Für Elise." 

"Me? Teach? And to a bunch of eggs?" Baekbeom must be kidding, "No, thank you." 

"They're not eggs, Baekhyun."

"Yeah, and it's still a 'no' from me, hyung." 

Baekbeom was silent for a couple of seconds and Baekhyun can almost see the gears running on his head, he still wasn't prepared for what's next, "What if I told you I'll buy you that gaming laptop you want as an exchange?" 

_Fuck._ "Uhm...." 

"Is it still a 'no'?" Baekbeom urged. 

Damn. Teaching a bunch of unruly and bratty kids was nothing compared to the new Asus ROG Zephyrus S GX701 (that he's been eyeing since it was announced) and Baekhyun can already see himself spending vacation in his own room with the said laptop. _Damn it_, "You are so like mom. Why do you have to use my weakness against me?" 

Baekbeom spread his arms the way he does when he knows he's won an argument, "Heh. Say yes Baekhyunnie and you'll get your laptop." 

Baekhyun yielded, anything for that damned laptop, "Fine! I'll do it. You're the worstest hyung ever, hyung." 

Baekbeom got up and ruffled his hair, "That's not even a word." 

"What do I have to teach them anyway?" He asked. 

"Come to the academy tomorrow after school so we can discuss it." Baekbeom said as he made his way out the door, "Good night, Baek." 

"Night, hyung." 

  
  


As he laid down his bed, he tried to think about the possible repercussions of his decision, but nothing comes up except that he cannot wait until he gets his hand on his new laptop. _Soon._ He squealed. _I'm gonna tell Jongd- oh, speaking of._ He reached for his phone to finally reply to his best friend. 

You  
[22:12] worst

You  
[22:12] way fucking worst 

You  
[22:12] i told him his lips look so kissable Dae

He can feel the blush creeping up as he remembers what happened earlier. "Stop thinking about it, Baekhyun!" He shook his head and decided to open his Instagram while waiting for a reply. He searched for 'cute dogs' and smiled at the results. "So many cute doggies." He giggled to himself. This was a good distraction. 

He was scrolling through hundreds of photos when a particular one caught his attention - it was a little black poodle dressed in a red coat and a christmas hat. So freaking cute. He opened up the account and followed it without a second thought. _Toben? Weird name, but okay._ He liked every photo as he was scrolling, until he stopped at one. _Really, now?_Baekhyun rubbed his eyes, maybe he's just really sleepy because he's seeing things. He looked at the photo again. So much for a fucking coincidence. It was Park _freaking_ Chanyeol with the black poodle laying in his arm. Baekhyun sighed. Great. Was the universe conspiring against him? 

"Why does it have to be you?! Did you have to be even more perfect than you already are?" Baekhyun groaned to himself. There was an account tagged in the picture - _real__pcy._ "Don't open it Baekhyun, just don't." 

He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to resist the urge to check Park Chanyeol's account. He lasted about 5 seconds. "Damn it!" 

He clicked the username. 

And immediately regret it.

Fucking giant with giant ears that looked so cute. "Why do you have to be so cute?" He can feel his heart beat faster and faster as he scanned through the photos. Once again, he was struck with how much he was attracted to the guy, and it _scared_ him. 

He closed the application immediately and was about to put his phone away when he got another set of replies from Jongdae. 

  
  


JongShitDae  
[22:31] U DID WAT

JongShitDae  
[22:31] see dis is y i told u to let master jongdae  
teach u d ways of luv

JongShitDae  
[22:31] so u dont make a fool outta urself

JongShitDae  
[22:32] HOW EMBARRASSING BYUN BAEKHYUN

You  
[22:33] u dont have to rub it in ur such a dick. ur supposed to be my bff

You  
[22:33] id die before i heed to ur advices

JongShitDae  
[22:33] well duh look where it got u

JongShitDae  
[22:34] u rly like him then

Baekhyun considered lying because how was it possible to like someone without really knowing them? Was he really that shallow? Sighing, he decided to tell Jongdae the truth. 

You  
[22:40] i think so T^T

You  
[22:40] i dont know y tho i dont even know him personally not to mention he's rude AF

JongShitDae  
[22:41] stop whining i can hear it all d way here my god. dont worry its natural to like someone 

You  
[22:41] even if u dont rly know them? 

JongShitDae  
[22:43] thats the beauty of it bae. u ever heard of getting to know each other stage

You  
[22:44] that sounds.. ridiculous 

JongShitDae  
[22:45] no, wat u did earlier was ridiculous. listen to papa baekhyunnie

You  
[22:48] fuck off

JongShitDae  
[22:49] how did he react anyway i want DETAILS

You  
[22:50] uhm

JongShitDae  
[22:50] dont uhm me

You  
[22:52] ill just tell u tmrw im going to sleep 

JongShitDae  
[22:52] u betTER or ill ask karate kid

You  
[22:52] DONT U DARE KIM JONGDAE

JongShitDae  
[22:54] hehe night baek

That night he dreamt of the same giant ears and almond shaped eyes.

"Byun, you're up next." Mr. Lee called out from his desk. Baekhyun didn't even bat an eye when he stood up and went to stand in front of the class. He was confident at this.

"This is Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond by E.E. Cummings." He cleared his throat, and started his piece. 

"Somewhere I have never travelled, gladly beyond  
any experience, your eyes have their silence:  
in your most frail gesture are things which enclose me,  
or which I cannot touch because they are too near

your slightest look easily will unclose me  
though I have closed myself as fingers,  
you open always petal by petal myself as Spring opens  
(touching skilfully, mysteriously) her first rose

or if your wish be to close me, I and  
my life will shut very beautifully, suddenly,  
as when the heart of this flower imagines  
the snow carefully everywhere descending;" 

He paused. Like what Baekbeom taught him, 'Feel it, Baek. There's no need to rush, and try looking at your audience in the eyes, that way they can see your sincerity.'

So that's what he did and realized right away that it was a mistake, because _as if it's the most natural thing in the world_, he finds the same set of eyes in his dream locked on him. It was like the staring contest they had during the second day of classes; waiting for the other to surrender or look away. Baekhyun should, after what happened yesterday, but he couldn't. There was just something in those eyes that had him hooked, had him entranced. Instead of looking away, he mustered up his confidence once again and he continued. 

"Nothing which we are to perceive in this world equals  
the power of your intense fragility: whose texture  
compels me with the colour of its countries,  
rendering death and forever with each breathing,

(I do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens; only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses)  
nobody, not even the rain, has such small hands."

As soon as he was finished, the spell was broken. Park Chanyeol looked away. He looked away too and only then did he realize that most of his classmates are clapping. He blinked, then he turned red. He immediately went back to his seat but not before Mr. Lee spoke, "You have a nice voice, Byun. Do you sing?" 

_Uh oh._He was quick to deny, "Oh, no Sir. I just have a really loud voice." To make it more convincing, he let out his fakest laugh - the one he uses when he wants to annoy his father, _"Hahaha."_

Mr. Lee didn't really look like he was convinced, but thankfully he let it go, "I see. Okay let's move on. Do, you're up."

He sat down and spent the remaining time looking out the window. 


	5. Class Reps and Idiot Best Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks late ㅠ.ㅠ  
Also, forgive the JPY part ㅠ.ㅠ

After his English class was dismissed and it was finally lunch time, Baekhyun quickly made his way to the door and was about to leave when he heard somebody calling his name. He turned around to find Do Kyungsoo, their class representative, waiving his hand and smiling at him with his owl-like eyes. 

"Hi!" 

"Um, hi?" He tried to smile but he's sure it came off more like a grimace. 

Kyungsoo seemed to have noticed but he just smiled a bit wider, "I just wanted to say that was a nice poem." 

It was a rare sight to see him smiling like this because most of the time, he was frowning or glaring at anyone or anything, "Oh. Thank you." 

"Wanna join my club?" He asked abruptly it almost caught Baekhyun off guard. 

"Your club?" 

"Yeah, it's not official yet because we are still lacking in members, but Professor Lee is willing to be a sponsor so that's not a problem." Kyungsoo explained and gestured towards the door. 

"Um, how many people do you still need?" He asked as he followed the class representative. 

"About 12 students. If you'll agree, then 11."

"Okay."

Kyungsoo stopped walking and whipped his head to look at him, "Okay? You're not even going to ask what the club is all about?" 

At this point, Baekhyun doesn't really care. He was planning to join the club with the least activities, but he's always had this habit of not being able to say no to people, it's ridiculous, "Does it have something to do with singing, dancing and all that shit?" 

Kyungsoo's expression was comical, like he couldn't believe what Baekhyun just asked, "No shit. What are we, 12?" He continued walking, "I can't tell you yet, but I can assure you it'll be the best damn club this school will ever have." 

This guy was straightforward and bold, "Is that guaranteed?" 

"According to statistics there are 2 ways this could go: either it will fail or succeed. I'm aiming for the latter and for the record, I've never failed in anything." 

Baekhyun let out a small chuckle, "Cocky. I think I like you." 

Kyungsoo grinned at that, "And proud. I think I like you too. Join my club?" 

They reached the lockers then and Baekhyun decided that Kyungsoo's really not so bad after all and maybe it's time for him to finally have new friends, "I said okay already didn't I? I'll join your _little club_." 

Kyungsoo scoffed, "Why, thank you _your majesty._" And with that he slammed his locker shut, "You coming to lunch?" 

Baekhyun looked at his watch, Jongdae should be coming any minute now, "Yeah I'm just waiting for my friend." 

He kind of expected Kyungsoo to leave him after that but he didn't, instead he asked, "Does this friend have the same taste as you?" 

Baekhyun grimaced, Jongdae was nice and all but.. "He cried over The Conjuring. You tell me." 

"What the fuck." 

"I know, right." He mused as he closed his locker after getting the books he needed for the afternoon class. 

"Why are you friends with him then?" 

"Because I don't have a choice." 

Kyungsoo was about to say something when a loud voice from behind them boomed through the hallway. Baekhyun needn't look back to see who it was, he sighed. 

"I suppose that's him?" Kyungsoo snorted and all Baekhyun can do was nod before he turned around to face his best friend. 

"How is my Baekkieboo?" Jongdae made some kissing noises that had Baekhyun cringe. 

"You're so embarassing." Baekhyun whined. He gestured towards Kyungsoo, "This is Do Kyungsoo, my new friend and class rep. And this thing right here," Baekhyun pointed to Jongdae, "Is my idiot best friend." 

"You really are fucking rude. Don't believe anything he says." Jongdae offered his hand, "Nice to meet you, Baekhyun's _new friend and class rep_." 

Kyungsoo sneered and accepted the handshake, "Likewise, Baekhyun's _idiot best friend_."

Jongdae let out an exaggerated gasp and clung to Baekhyun, "I hate him already." 

Somehow they ended up eating their lunch together. It was weird because it has always been just him and Jongdae. So he thought for a second that it was going to be awkward, but boy was he wrong. Not even 5 minutes after they sat down, Jongdae and Kyungsoo were already bickering and arguing like they've been friends for years. They argued about kimchi, Justin Bieber, broccoli, and now they were arguing about Titanic. 

"Jack was a stupid motherfucker. Period." 

"You're just bitter because you're a heartless little bitch." 

"I'd rather be a heartless little bitch than a fucking twat crying over horror movies."

"That's because I have feelings like a normal functioning human being should have!" 

"A normal functioning human being will not cry over a fucking horror movie that looks even more fake than Principal Ahn's wig." 

Baekhyun was sitting in the middle of the two and was just listening, shaking his head occasionally. He never thought Kyungsoo had this side to him - he was a class representative after all. Jongdae was Jongdae, no surprises there. He shook his head again and just resumed eating. 

He was able to tune them out just fine but at one point, he had to meddle because Kyungsoo looked like he was about to stab Jongdae with his fork, while Jongdae looked like he was about to pop a vein, and Baekhyun was like a freaking referee. 

Not that he was complaining. He's actually enjoying what little time he has before Jongdae remembers that he still haven't told him what happened. He knew he was just prolonging the agony, but Kyungsoo was a great distraction. 

Or so he thought. 

"So Baek, you forgetting something?" Jongdae prompted and Baekhyun just realized that they've stopped arguing. 

He sighed, "Can we not talk about that right now." He just met Kyungsoo like a few hours ago and to bare his most embarrassing moment in life was probably not cool. 

Kyungsoo turned to look at him, "Don't mind me." 

"Don't worry about that heartless bitch, he can't relate." Jongdae sneered. 

"Like I fucking care." Kyungsoo hissed. 

Jongdae ignored Kyungsoo and his gaze fell on Baekhyun, "Tell me what happened between you and Park Cha-"

Baekhyun was quick to shush him, Jongdae has a really loud mouth, "No need to be so fucking loud."

"Oh. So your idiot best friend don't know what happened yesterday in the library." Kyungsoo commented from his left side, causing Baekhyun to almost choke on his coke. 

"How do you know?!" Baekhyun shrieked at the same time Jongdae asked, "What do you know?!" 

Kyungsoo's face was impassive, "I was literally sitting at the table beside you, Byun. You were too busy ogling Chanyeol so you probably didn't notice." 

"He never told me the details. So was he caught staring?" Jongdae asked before Baekhyun could defend himself. 

"That," Kyungsoo paused and shuddered, "And he basically told Chanyeol in the face that he has a fucking kissable lips." 

Hearing it from other people made it sound worst than it actually was. He didn't even know someone heard what he said, apart from Chanyeol himself. This was it, Baekhyun's remaining ounce of dignity flew right out the window. He covered his face with his hands. 

"Jesus Christ, Baekhyun. That's really fucking gross!" Jongdae roared in laughter. 

"You don't say. I almost puked right then and there." Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo laughing as well. 

"I don't know what came over me, okay?!" He tried to reason out, "I was distracted!" 

"I don't think so. You just sat there staring at him for like 30 minutes." Kyungsoo argued. 

"Did he look like the emoji with heart eyes?" Jongdae was still laughing. 

"Yeah and he looked like he was about to worship Chanyeol. You should have seen his face. It was so fucking obvious that he liked the guy." 

"Why didn't you say anything then?!" Baekhyun demanded. 

Kyungsoo just shrugged, "I didn't even know you personally yesterday."

Fair point. He lost, so he turned to Jongdae, "You're supposed to be my best friend, why are you laughing! " 

Jongdae wiped the tears in his eyes after he finally calmed down. He patted Baekhyun on the back, "Sorry Baek, I just never thought you'd be that bold." 

"I wasn't! I was stupid." Baekhyun knew he sounded like a child but he didn't care anymore, the damage has been done. 

"Yeah. We all are when it comes to romance." Jongdae ruffled his hair softly.

"Agreed." Kyungsoo mumbled. 

"So what do I do now?" He asked timidly. The cat was out of the bag, there was no point denying it. He liked Park Chanyeol. 

Kyungsoo was quick to answer, "Don't look at me, Byun." 

So he waited for Jongdae. A full minute passed before Jongdae spoke with a mischievous glint in his eyes, like always, "So now we device a plan." 

"Plan? What plan?" 

"Duh? To make him like you too, of course!" 

This time, Baekhyun did choke on his drink. 

They never got to discuss Jongdae's plan because lunch time was over. They returned to their respective classrooms and before he knows it, classes were over for the day too. He said goodbye to Jongdae and Kyungsoo, left the campus and sent a text to his brother saying he's on his way. Baekbeom was a teacher at JPY International School. 

When he got to the bus station, there weren't a lot of people around so he was able to get in right away. He sat at the nearest seat available, beside an old lady and near the doors. He pulled out his phone and decided to listen to some music while on the trip. He opened his music application and hit on shuffle play. 

He looked outside the window and thought about what Jongdae said earlier. It had him feeling like his chest will explode any moment. During the hours he spent thinking about how he liked Chanyeol, the possibility of Chanyeol liking him back never crossed his mind, not even once. He didn't even know how to properly like someone. Plus (he didn't really want to stereotype), the guy was an athlete so it would only mean he was straight right? Jesus. This was doomed from the start. He closed his eyes. _Just stop thinking about it._

The bus ride took almost 30 minutes before Baekhyun arrived at his destination. He informed Baekbeom that he was already here, and he was told to wait at the cafe in front of the school. He crossed the street and was about to enter the cafe when he noticed they had tables outside. It was almost 5 pm, the sun was about to set and it wouldn't hurt to sit outside so that's what he did after ordering a cup of green tea at the counter. 

When he was settled, he looked around the area and thought it was a nice neighbourhood. It was not that industrialized, there were still some shops that you can tell were old just by looking, and it was rather quiet. Still, Baekhyun doesn't understand why his brother decided to work at JPY. He heard from his mother that Baekbeom had a lot of offers from different and much bigger schools, but he turned them down. _To each his own I guess._ Baekhyun turned his attention back to the school gates in hopes of seeing Baekbeom's ugly face, only to be stunned. 

The universe was definitely playing against him because just a few meters away from where he was seating and across the street, was Park Chanyeol. 

Park Chanyeol, looking as handsome as ever as he leaned in the hood of a car parked in front of the school. 

Park Chanyeol, with a _bouquet of flowers_ in his hands. 

Park Chanyeol, looking so soft as he glanced at his wristwatch like he's waiting for something or _someone. _

Park Chanyeol, who is now smiling as he greeted the gorgeous woman who just came out from the gates of the school. 

Park Chanyeol, who is now _blushing_ as he offered the flowers to the woman and got a kiss on his cheek in return. 

Park Chanyeol, who looked so happy as he lead the woman in the back seat of a car and followed after. 

Park Chanyeol, the person that he liked. 

Baekhyun was still staring even after the car drove away. 

"There goes your plan, Kim Jongdae." He whispered to himself. 

If before it felt like his chest was about to explode, now it feels so tight, _it almost hurt. _

He doesn't even know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm not really familiar with South Korea's educational system so I went for the Japanese one. I guess they're almost the same? 
> 
> Let's just pretend that everything written in here is real - r/nosleep style. ㅋㅋㅋ


	6. Clair de Lune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update weekly but _thesis_ happened. @_@

On Baekhyun's 6th birthday, he witnessed something that made a huge impact in his life and how he viewed _love_. 

That night, his mother prepared a simple celebration. There were a lot of foods, he had a lot of gifts he couldn't wait to open and they even wore party hats. The only thing that's missing was his father. They waited until the sun had set, until Baekhyun had fallen asleep on the table, but he never came. 

He didn't know how much time has passed, but all of a sudden he was woken up by his mother and Baekbeom singing him a happy birthday, yet his father is still nowhere to be found. It was okay, he was still happy, like an innocent child would be. He laughed as Baekbeom made funny faces and danced like a chicken, an attempt to lighten their mother's mood because just like him, his brother noticed too how her smiles turned into frowns, when she would look away and wipe her cheeks, when her voice cracked as she wished Baekhyun a happy birthday and apologised for the absence of his father, again. 

He was already opening his gifts when his father finally home. He stopped at the scene before him, his hand still on the door knob. After a few seconds of staring, recognition seeped in his eyes but before he could say anything, his mother quickly asked them to go to their respective rooms and that's when the shouting began. 

That was the first time he heard them fighting like that; it came to a point where Baekhyun couldn't stand it anymore, so he went to his brother's room to cry. Baekbeom consoled him, told him that everything is going to be alright. For a while, Baekhyun thought so too because the house went silent, until the door to Baekbeom's room was opened with a loud bang, his mother coming through with a luggage in tow. She grabbed Baekhyun's tiny hand, kissed Baekbeom's forehead, and apologised for something that Baekhyun didn't understand at the time. He was dragged by his mother outside the house and before he knows it, they were riding a taxi to God knows where. 

He kept crying then, thinking about Baekbeom and his father. He remembered asking if it was his fault because he requested for that party, and his mother cried harder then and hugged him tighter, told him he was a good little boy, and none of it was his fault. 

_"It's not your fault baby, I'm sorry. I love you so much."_

_"What about dad and hyung?" _

_"Of course I do, I love them just as much as I love you honey." _

_"Then why are we leaving him and hyung? They're gonna cry too you know."_

_"I know, baby, but that's why hyung didn't come with us. I don't want to leave your dad alone in this."_

_"What's this mom?"_

_"Sometimes adults fight too Baekhyunnie."_

_"But why?"_

_"Because of.. some things and we get tired too." _

_"You're tired?" _

_"Yes, but not for long baby. Not for long."_

"Hey Byun Baekhyun?! Hello?" 

Baekhyun immediately snapped back to reality after his mini mind trip upon hearing Kyungsoo's voice. He momentarily forgot that he was at school. It was weird, he didn't know why he suddenly remembered that night. 

"Uh, sorry, what was that Soo?" He asked dumbly. 

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes before answering, "I said we only need 2 members for the plan the push through." 

_Oh. Right. The club. _"Right. What do you need from me again?" 

This time Kyungsoo grimaced, "I don't know, Baek. Maybe try to help me look for the 2 people that we need, yeah?" 

He absentmindedly nodded, "Yeah? I mean, yeah, I'll ask Jongdae." He smiled sheepishly. 

"I have someone in mind, but I'm sure he already joined the sports club."

It was his turn to grimace, "You can say his name, you know."

Kyungsoo looked around the classroom before he spoke, "I mean, it's okay right? With him around, I'm sure a lot of people will join too."

"If by a lot of people you mean his fans," He involuntarily shivered, "Then no, I don't wanna be in a club full of overdramatic and obsessed fangirls." 

It was true. He thought the craziness would die down as the days went by, he was wrong. Chanyeol even had _fanclubs_ now. There was never a day when the guy didn't receive a love letter or chocolates. _I wonder if these dumb bitches know that he has a girlfriend already.._

"I don't want to hear _Chanyeol's Angels _and _ChanyeolisLuv _fighting over how many times he fucking smiled in a day." He added with spite.

Kyungsoo chuckled and looked at him knowingly, "For somebody who doesn't care, you seem to know a lot." 

"How could I not? Just look at them." He pointed to the other side of the classroom, where most of the girls are gathered, waiting for their _idol_ to arrive, "Disgusting." 

Kyungsoo didn't even bother looking, he instead directed his attention to his phone, "Speak for yourself, Baekhyun. You like him too, don't you?" 

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Seriously? Are we talking about this now?" 

"Because I don't get you." Kyungsoo looked up to him again, "How can you like a person that you don't really know?"

"I've thought about that a lot, and I still don't know why."

Kyungsoo nodded solemnly, like he was thinking of something, "Are you planning to act on it though?" 

"Weren't you listening to me earlier?" Baekhyun already told them about what he saw yesterday. 

Kyungsoo didn't answer him right away, "I was," All of a sudden the expression on his face turned somber, "Okay, you saw him with a girl. He gave her flowers, she kissed him, so what?"

"What? What do you mean so what?" He asked incredulously.

"It's not that hard to understand, Baek. So what? Who cares if he has a girlfriend? That doesn't mean shit." 

Baekhyun could only gape at Kyungsoo, still not quite believing what he was saying. Kyungsoo didn't seem to mind though as he added, "They're not even married yet, you can still steal him."

"Kyungsoo!" He shrieked, scandalised over what he just heard, "What the fuck is wrong with you? Are you really a heartless bitch like what Jongdae calls you?!"

"That's not the point here, Baekhyun. I'm saying this because it's true. I've experienced it before." Kyungsoo said nonchalantly. 

"You stole somebody else's boyfriend? How dare you Kyungsoo?!" Baekhyun has had enough of Kyungsoo's nonsense and was getting ready to smack the living shit out of him, but Kyungsoo only smiled at him. 

He smiled, but it didn't reach eyes. 

"It was the other way around, actually."

"Oh." That was unexpected. "Shit."

"Yeah, shit. I wasn't always like this Baekhyun, I was what you could say a 'hopeless romantic' once. You see, I fell in love with this guy back in junior high. He was a dancer, so graceful and elegant in everything that he does, it's impossible not to fall for him. Almost everybody was in love with him, including myself," Kyungsoo shifted his gaze towards nowhere in particular and Baekhyun can see he was in deep thought, "To make the story short, by some miracle he noticed me too so we began dating. I was so happy, ready to give my all because I thought he felt the same way. But one day, his childhood friend showed up and _tadah_, everything fucking fell apart." 

Baekhyun wanted so badly to ask what happened but he couldn't. Kyungsoo's voice was so sad and somehow it felt like it was his fault. Though before he could say anything, Kyungsoo spoke again, "Loving someone is simply not enough to make them stay." 

"I'm sorry, Soo." He murmured as reached out to hold Kyungsoo's hand.

His friend finally looked at him again and shrugged, "It's okay, Baek. I'm fine."

Baekhyun was about to say something but Kyungsoo cut him off, "I need to go the bathroom, I'll be right back Baek." 

Baekhyun simply nodded, still at lost for words. 

Later that day, he wanted to ask Kyungsoo if he wanted to hang out to make him feel better because Baekhyun was still feeling a little bit guilty for having Kyungsoo _unintentionally_ open up to him, but he didn't have the time as he still have to go to JPY. 

Baekbeom told him yesterday that there was another person who volunteered to teach the kids so Baekhyun wouldn't be alone and that they would meet up today so they can discuss over what the kids would do at the recital. Baekbeom never mentioned who was the other person and Baekhyun didn't really care, as long as he had a partner. 

When he arrived at the academy, Baekbeom ushered him to one of the music rooms to wait because his partner has yet to arrive. The room was quite spacious despite being small. There were just 2 chairs and a table at the middle, and a grand white piano at the corner. He planned to just seat while waiting, but he couldn't resist the urge to look closer. 

He slid his bag off of his shoulder and let it fall to the floor as he walked towards the piano. He sat at the bench and traced his fingers over the keys. There was a sheet music in the rack; Claude Debussy's _Clair de Lune_. It was a beatiful piece and he played it once. Since his supposed to be partner is still nowhere to be found and he haven't played in so long, he decided to play for a bit. He relaxed his shoulders, inhaled and exhaled to release the tension in his body, and began to play. 

What he didn't know was that somebody was watching him. 

"That was beautiful." 

Baekhyun froze in place, his fingers suspended in midair upon hearing a _familiar_ voice behind him. He whipped his head around to see, and he was right. 

"P- Park? What are you doing here?" 

Chanyeol was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Baekhyun, "So you're the little brother that Baekbeom talks about?" 

"Uh?" Was all Baekhyun could say. His mind going in haywire as he tried to process the fact that _Chanyeol_, of all people, was here. 

"I asked if Baekbeom is your brother." 

"I'm.. Uh, I-I'm, yeah I'm his brother." He managed to say, "Why are you here?" 

Chanyeol only nodded as he walked towards the table where he put his bag before seating at one of the chairs, "Play that again." 

"But why are you here?" Baekhyun chose to ask, ignoring the part where Chanyeol asked him to play.

Chanyeol cocked an eyebrow at him, "Isn't it abvious? We're here for the same reason." 

Baekhyun thought about why he was here in the first place again and suddenly, it clicked to him, "You're the other person who volunteered for the recital?" He whispered more to himself. If that's the case, he's not sure if his heart can take it. 

"Yup, you're stuck with me. Now, play that again." Chanyeol asked again, impatient as looked at him expectedly. 

And Baekhyun would have. If not for the fact that he was nervous as fuck and his mind is still not working properly, "Uhm, I don't thin-" 

"Please." 

Was it possible to have a heart attack over one single word? Because Baekhyun felt like having one. Yet as he stared back at Chanyeol's expectant eyes, like what he did the first time he saw him, he decided to fuck it and slammed his fingers back to the piano keys. 

Fuck logic and reasoning. 


End file.
